


Nie płacz za mną

by Maire1



Series: Lustereczko, powiedz przecie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon, F/M, Hell, Sex, mirror
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Sam i Ruby. A gdyby Sam przejrzał na oczy nieco szybciej? Pospieszny seks, łaknienie i... niespodziewany twist scenariusza z lustrem w tle. ;-)





	Nie płacz za mną

Muzyka w klubie „Tech Noir” dudniła pospiesznym, histerycznym tonem. Basy schodziły w słyszalność podprogową. Światła pulsowały. Cienie przemykały się po tańczących, odrealniając ich do sylwetek z papieru, jednocześnie wyostrzonych i płaskich. Nieprawdziwych jak z sennego koszmaru.

Sam mocniej chwycił Ruby za rękę, pozwalając jej prowadzić się przez tłumek rozgorączkowanych bywalców dyskoteki. Przed chwilą – na tyłach klubu, skończyli egzorcyzmy. Choć się powiodły – porzucony przez demona facet płakał jak dziecko, niepomny zakrwawionej koszuli i resztek rozmazanej koki na palcach (do jutra zrzuci wszystko na pomroczność jasną), czuł się otępiały i wyzuty z sił. Głośna muzyka rozrywała czaszkę. Dyskotekowe światła raziły obolałe oczy. Tłum na parkiecie budził obrzydzenie. Serce tłukło się niespokojnie, pompując krew ze zdwojoną siłą – mimo że tym razem obyło się bez krwotoku z nosa. Mdliło go, a jednocześnie ssało w żołądku z głodu i pragnienia. Musiał je zaspokoić. Inaczej buzująca w nim moc i niepokój rozerwą go na strzępy.

Gwałtownie pociągnął Ruby za rękę, przyciągając do siebie.

\- Pomóż mi. Proszę – wymamrotał jej do ucha, stając pośród tłumu i obejmując ją zachłannie, z desperacją. – Teraz?

\- Jaki niecierpliwy… - wymruczała w odpowiedzi, odchylając głowę w tył, by spojrzeć mu w oczy – przy ich różnicy wzrostu zawsze miała wrażenie, że patrzy hen, w gwiazdy. – Teraz?

Sam wydał z siebie parsknięcie pełne frustracji i tłumionego gniewu. Tak, teraz, do cholery.

Zbyt głośna muzyka, stroboskopowe światła, pijane uśmiechy i frenetyczne ruchy tańczących, a nade wszystko jaskółczy niepokój, ucisk w skroniach i żar, który krążył mu w żyłach, domagając się natychmiastowego ugaszenia. Wierzył, że słusznie czyni, używając mocy dla dobra opętanych (i ku zgubie Lilith, kiedy ją w końcu dopadnie), ale nie był głupi. Wiedział, że czekają go konsekwencje. Nieustający ból głowy. Podkręcony poziom frustracji i agresji. Wyrzuty sumienia. Nieodparta chęć zemsty. Utrata empatii. Czuł, jak mroczna strona jego natury, pojona upajaniem się rosnącą mocą, rozpycha się w jego wnętrzu jak wyjątkowo złośliwy nowotwór. Zmieniał się, wcale nie na lepsze i na nic zdawało się wmawianie sobie, że cel uświęca wszelkie środki. Co gorsza, zaczynało mu się to podobać.

\- Teraz – warknął, zagarniając Ruby i przedzierając się przez roztańczony tłumek w stronę łazienek wciśniętych za załom muru, z daleka świecących czerwonymi znaczkami na drzwiach. Ta dla kobiet – jak zwykle – było okupowana, więc wtargnął do męskiej, sprawdził, czy aby na pewno jest pusta i zaryglował drzwi od środka. Jeśli ktoś będzie miał z tym problem, to będzie jego problem.

Odwrócił się do Ruby. Widząc przyzwolenie, a nawet zachętę w jej ciemnych oczach, do bólu zacisnął zęby, by choć na chwilę się opanować, a później podniósł ją jak piórko, sadowiąc na blacie z umywalkami i z pasją wpił się w jej usta. Pocałunek był brutalny, nieporządny i chaotyczny. Demonica zamruczała z aprobatą i przyciągnęła go bliżej.

Czerwona sukienka podwinęła się wysoko na udach, odsłaniając pończochy i koronkową bieliznę, nie zasłaniającą zbyt wiele. Sam jęknął, usiłując jednocześnie nie przerwać zachłannego całowania, popieścić dziewczynę i rozpiąć dżinsy, więc litościwie pomogła mu, gibka niczym kotka. Usta na ustach, splecione języki, duża dłoń Sama na jej biodrze, jej ręce uwalniające go od nieznośnej opiętości bokserek i wprowadzające we własne, gorące wnętrze. Tym razem jęknęli oboje. Zatrzymali się na sekundę, patrząc sobie w oczy – przepastna czerń kontra zieleń z cętkami brązu i bez słowa podjęli rytm. Nie powolny, lecz pospieszny i przyspieszający z każdym poruszeniem. Chłód marmurowego blatu nie ostudził ich zapędów.

Ślizgając się po wypolerowanej powierzchni, Ruby mocniej wczepiła się w Sama, wyżej unosząc biodra i przyjmując w siebie coraz głębsze pchnięcia. Oplotła mężczyznę nogami jak imadłem, do bólu wpijając palce w białą koszulkę, opinającą się na szerokich ramionach. Całowała bez tchu. Do krwi. Nie pozostał jej dłużny, smakując miedziany smak jej i swojej krwi na języku. Buzujący w nim ogień szukał ujścia, rozlewając się po żyłach, przesłaniając wizję i prowokując do zbytniej gwałtowności. Zostawiał siniaki na bladej skórze kobiecych bioder i pośladków, nacierał zbyt głęboko i sprawiał Ruby ból, ale nie dbał o to. Była jego suką i miał zamiar jej to udowodnić.

Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie zaprowadziło oboje poza granicę wytrzymałości. Ruby wygięła się w łuk i pozwoliła sobie na spełnienie bez choćby jednego westchnienia. Jej oczy przybrały barwę rozżarzonej smoły. Ogień w Samie skumulował się w jednym punkcie i rozlał strugą gorącego nasienia, przeszywając bólem podbrzusza i towarzyszącą mu, niewypowiedzianą ulgą. Zakneblowany pocałunkiem, Winchester wymamrotał coś nieprzytomnie, nie potrafiąc przestać się poruszać, dopóki nie wypłynęła z niego ostatnia kropla.

Niepokój przycichł. Ból głowy nieco ustąpił, mimo nieznośnej muzyki łomoczącej za drzwiami łazienki. Światła już nie raziły obolałych oczu. Tyle, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej osłabiony.

Odsunął się od Ruby, automatycznych ruchem podciągając bokserki i zapinając dżinsy, by drugą ręką pomóc jej poprawić sukienkę, jakby to mogło nadać im obojgu pozory przyzwoitości. Ciężko oparł się o blat z umywalkami. Spojrzał prosto na swoje odbicie w lustrze, rejestrując potargane włosy, zmęczony wzrok, sińce po oczyma, nieporządny, trzydniowy zarost i grymas w kąciku ust, wciąż lekko krwawiących. Wolałby się takim nie widzieć.

Ruby przeciągnęła się leniwie – jej zgrabny tył w lustrze prezentował się niezwykle apetycznie i położyła dłoń na jego, mocno zaciśniętej na skraju umywalki, tak, że uwidoczniły się na niej wszystkie ścięgna i żyły.

\- Chcesz trochę? – zamruczała kusząco, sięgając do porzuconej obok torebki po mały, ostry nożyk, z którym się nie rozstawała. – Kilka kropel na wzmocnienie.

Sam odruchowo oblizał usta, wciąż czując na nich zmieszaną krew ich obojga i już miał przytaknąć, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył jej uśmiech, którego chyba nie miał zobaczyć. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu - otrzeźwiał. W tym uśmiechu nie kryło się nic słodkiego, czy porozumiewawczego. Być może odrobina samozadowolenia i satysfakcji. O wiele więcej wyrachowania. W jednej, strasznej chwili zrozumiał, że od początku Ruby grała z nim w kotka i myszkę. Uwodziła i manipulowała, tu i ówdzie rzucając smaczną kość, by wodzić go za sobą jak psa na smyczy. To on był jej suką, nie odwrotnie. Prawie poczuł obrożę zaciskającą mu się na szyi.

Zadziałał instynktownie.

\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirytus – kolejne słowa padały szybciej, niż zdołał je przemyśleć. Gdyby zatrzymał się choćby na chwilę, straciłby odwagę, uderzony zaskoczeniem i niedowierzanie w oczach Ruby. Byle szybciej. Byle nie zdążyła go powstrzymać. Byle się nie zawahać. Nie śmiał użyć mocy. Chyba już nigdy jej nie użyje… Nigdy nie mów nigdy, podpowiedział mu wredny, złośliwy głos wewnętrznego ja.

Czarny słup dymu z wizgiem wzbił się w powietrze i zniknął w kratce wentylacyjnej pod sufitem, zostawiając w rogu tłustą, smolistą smugę. Ciało Ruby opadło bezwładnie na blat z umywalkami, jakby ktoś odciął marionetce sznurki. Żyła? Nie żyła? Boże, nawet nie pamiętał, co Ruby mówiła o swoim nowym wcieleniu…

Drżącą ręką dotknął spoconej po miłosnych igraszkach szyi dziewczyny i z ulgą wyczuł słaby, ale miarowy puls. Żyła.

\- Myślisz, że to ci w czymś pomoże?

Rozlegający się w łazience głos Deana zmroził go do szpiku kości. Z podobnym niedowierzaniem, z jakim odchodziła demonica, spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył w nim brata. Jakby nigdy nic, Dean stał po drugiej stronie i uśmiechał się tym swoim ciut drwiącym uśmiechem, mrużąc wściekle zielone oczy w wąskie szparki i wpatrując się w niego drapieżnie. Poszarpana koszulka khaki nieprzyzwoicie rozchodziła się na piersi, pokazując rozdarte ciało i ostre odłamki pogryzionych przez ogary Piekieł kości. Przezierające zza nich serce wciąż biło i krwawiło. Smugi czerwieni spływały w dół, plamiąc wszystko po drodze.

\- Ty nie żyjesz – wyszeptał Sam nieprzytomnie, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od widziadła.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – odparł Dean z lustra, krzywiąc wargi w pogardliwym grymasie. - A ty miałeś nie używać mocy, bracie.

\- Nie jesteś moim bratem – warknął Sam, prostując się na swoją, nie taką małą wysokość. – Dean jest…

\- W Piekle? – obraz starszego Winchestera zafalował i zmienił się odrobinę, nabierając ostrzejszych rysów. Włosy pociemniały, oczy zaszły czernią, do imentu pokrywającą zielone tęczówki i białka. – Zgadza się, Sammy. Jest w Piekle. Jestem w Piekle. Poszedłem tam dla ciebie. Ale wiesz co? Znudziło mi się cierpienie i postanowiłem zejść z krzyża. Po co być torturowanym, jeśli samemu można torturować…

Nieładny uśmiech odsłonił zbyt ostre kiełki.

\- Nie jesteś Deanem – powtórzył Sam, usiłując przekonać samego siebie. – Nie jesteś…

Z całej siły uderzył pięścią w lustro, które pokryło się pęknięciami i fasetami – w każdym odbijała się znajoma, a jednocześnie tak obca twarz jego brata. Sam zapłakał i uderzył jeszcze raz i jeszcze, rozkrwawiając sobie kłykcie. Dean nie-Dean zniknął.

Zwierciadło pęka w odłamków stos, pomyślał Sam i rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Oby nie było to diabelskie lustro z „Królowej Śniegu” Andersena, bo okruch wpadnie mu do serca i zamrozi je raz na zawsze. A nie będzie przy nim Gerdy, która ruszyłaby przez świat, przyjacielowi na ratunek. Fałszywą przyjaciółkę właśnie odesłał do diabła, a jego największy przyjaciel – brat, smażył się w Piekle. Bądź, według słów demona – ani przez chwilę nie wierzył, że w lustrze ujrzał prawdziwego Deana, podpiekał innych.

Przyłożył zakrwawioną rękę do popękanej tafli, mimo wszystko szukając w niej śladów brata, pragnąc jak ślepiec dotknąć opuszkami palców jego twarzy. W zamian poczuł cichą wibrację. Prawie niewyczuwalne drżenie. Rozedrgany kamerton.

Pokryte siateczką pęknięć lustro pojaśniało, a w głębi zawirowały białe pióra, które ułamek sekundy później zniknęły jak sen złoty. Pióra? O ile nikt w otchłani nie skubał kur na rosół, to może zastępy anielskie zstąpiły do Piekieł, by uratować jego brata? Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślał? Przecież jeśli istniały demony, musiały istnieć i anioły, prawda? Chyba, że nie chciały rozmawiać z kimś takim jak on, skażonym krwią demona i bratającym się z demonicą. Ale jeśli…

I wbrew wszystkiemu, Sam poczuł wątłą iskierkę nadziei. Nie zagłuszoną przez dobijających się do drzwi łazienki, przyciśniętych potrzebą fizjologiczną bywalców dyskoteki, ani przez odzyskującą przytomność dziewczynę, której jakimś cudem będzie musiał wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wygląda na to, że przed chwilą uprawiali pospieszny seks w toalecie, przy okazji tłukąc lustra. Nadzieja wykiełkowała i rozgościła się w jego zmaltretowanym sercu, po trochu wyganiając z niego mrok i desperację.

Od dawna tego nie próbował, ale może powinien się… pomodlić?


End file.
